Omi's Wish Come True or not?
by Angel Maria Cloud
Summary: Life such a fragile thing
1. You Omi?

**Chapter 1**

**You Omi?**

Me : Have you ever wondered who Omi's parents are? I have a good Idea who his father and grandfather are. But his Mother who could it be?

Omi : I shall gather the nuts and prove my speed.

Wolf: Help me dragon.

Omi: Wolfie my old pal.

Wolfie: Your mother is ill.

Omi: You know my mother?

Wolfie: In my cave.

(The talking wolf and Omi go to the cave.)

Omi: This is my mother?

Young Woman: Wolfie thank you. (Falls unconcious)

Omi: Thank You . Let's go!

**Meanwhile at the temple.**

Raimundo: Where's Omi?

Master Fung: Out collecting acorns I'm sure.

(Out comes Omi with Wolfie. From inside the temple. Omi looks sad.)

Master Fung: Wolfie it has been to long.

Kimiko: What's wrong Omi?

Omi: My friends my mother is sick.

Wolfie: Omi shell be fine.

Master Fung: If it was you who left Omi here then it was Grand Master Dragon Sakura who left Omi here.

Wolfie: Correct .

Omi: My mother is They greatest dragon ever.

Wolfie : Correct Dashi's Daughter.

Omi : But how?

Wolfie : The sands of time.

Me : tune ine for chapter 2


	2. My Father ishowit can't be him Can it

**Chapter 2 **

**My father is... how...it Can't be him. Can it?**

(Omi sits by his mothers bed.)

Sakura: Omi... Can it really be you.

Omi: Mother who is my father.

Sakura: Chase Young.

Omi: How Can he be?

Sakura: He went to the Haylin side because he belives Wuya Killed me as my father and Master Monk Guan once did.

Omi: Mother how?

Me: Flashback Storytime

Chase: My darling, will you marry me?

Sakura: But my father...

Chase: Don't worry I talked to him first.

Sakura: Yes. ( They kiss. Not long after the wedding she encounters her sister.)

Wuya: Dearest sister how long has it been 5 years.

Sakura: Wuya Dad should have never let you have those yo-yos.

Wuya: So I lost my good side.

(Chase opens the door to see Sakura get destroyed by Wuya.)

Me: End Flashback Storytime.

Omi: Then the sands of time.

Sakura: Right. Then you and Holly were born.

Omi: Holly?

Sakura: Your sister.


	3. Return to the Light Chase

**Chapter 3**

**Return to the light Chase**

( The next day)

Sakura: Omi I'm going to visit your father. Stay with your big bro.

Omi: Who?

Sakura: I raised wolfie. He calls me Mom.

Omi: Why can't I go?

Sakura: I am going to try to bring him back to our side. I shall return.

Wolfie: Mom shall I take Omi to find Holly.

Sakura: Take Dojo and the other dragons. She'll be tough to find.

(Chase comes in his hideout to see Sakura on the bed.)

Chase: Sakura ...I must be dreaming.

Me: Just then Chase's icy heart melted to normal I say.

Sakura: Chase.

Chase : Sakura it is you .

Sakura: Come with me.

(They walk toward the temple holding hands. Meanwhile.)

Dojo: Look a girl who looks just like Sakura.

( Dojo lands)

Girl: Dragons Mom said to trust you.

Omi: Most true my sister.

Holly: Okay Omi.

Omi: Our Mother sent us to find you.

( Holly climbs on Dojo. and they leave.)

Me: Chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Meet THe Family Chase

**Chapter 4**

**Meet The Family**

Sakura: Chase may I present to you your son and daughter, Omi and Holly.

( Omi Holly and the others come in.)

Chase: Omi for your grandfather. I alway's new I had a connection with him.

Omi: My fellow dragons meet my father.

Raimundo: Are you trying to tell me Chase Young is your old man. I'm not buying it?

Clay: This is crazier then trying to find the hay in a needle stack.

Raimundo: Don't you mean needle in a haystack?

Clay: Nah that's hard. What I said is crazy.

Kimiko: I belive you Omi.

Chase: Why?

Kimiko: Well It just seems to fit watch Chase then watch Omi.

Master Fung: Good to she you on friendly terms.

Dojo: Chase good buddy now we can have those good old nights of us hanging and talking.

Chase: Okay? Sakura I still can't belive it's you I know what I saw.

Sakura: Let's just say Wuya may have stronger magic but I still got away.

Omi: Mother I met grandfather Dashi.

Sakura: I know. Once to get the puzzle box and once to try to bring Chase to the light.

Omi : How do you know this Mother?

Sakura: First of all Omi call me Mom and second your Grandfather told me.

Dashi : Is the party in here?

Sakura: No Daddy.

Dashi: Why not? Holly's here, Omi's here, Your here, and Chase is here.

Sakura: But It's not a party without that party animal Guan.

Chase: I agree.

(Guan comes running in.)

Guan: Did someone say pary?

Sakura: Get some self control Guan.

Guan: Yes I'll try. ButI love to party!

Omi: Grandfather Dashi.

Dashi: Yes.

Omi: How long have you known of my existence?

Dashi: Call me grandad. Heck call me what you want. Anyway when you came for the puzzle box I knew who you were.


End file.
